1. Field
The invention relates to an inspection apparatus of a display substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to an inspection apparatus of a display substrate for a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel is widely applied to a display device to display an image. The liquid crystal display panel includes a light source emitting light, a display substrate, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal display panel further includes electrodes used to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and controls a transmittance of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer using the electric field, thereby displaying the image.
The display substrate of the liquid crystal display panel includes pixel electrodes, and driving circuits, e.g., thin film transistors, electrically connected to the pixel electrodes, respectively. When the liquid crystal display panel is manufactured, the pixel electrodes and the driving circuits are required to be inspected before the display substrate and the opposite substrate are coupled to each other.